dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapel
Chapel is an Objective and Stopwatch map. Attacking teams must escort an Extraction Vehicle (EV) to the nearby GH building, and deliver both EMP charges to win. Overview Some data you can’t delete remotely. Some encrypted servers live in fortified vaults and need to be wiped with two EMP Charges, right this minute, before their data can be decrypted. Of course getting the EMP charges there, carried by an Extraction Vehicle, through London’s old winding streets, tricky. Hmm. Mission Repair the EV Attackers initially spawn behind the EV while defenders spawn in front of it. There are two exposing entry points on either side of the EV and a bridge directly in front with a mounted MG that attackers need to be aware of. Repair the EV to start the second objective. Escort the EV If the EV is repaired, it must be escorted under the bridge and to the left toward White Chapel. Defenders can use another mounted MG facing the EV behind a small amount of cover. Behind this MG is a hall leading to more cover and a platform that snipers or air support mercs can use to get a clear line of fire. Deliver EMP Charges If the EV makes it to the drop zone mercs are then required to deliver two EMP charges to the GH building. The back of the EV will open up and reveal two EMP charges, but only one can be carried at a time. Defenders can use a mounted MG behind their previous spawn point to prevent the attackers from getting into either of two entrances to deliver the charges. The hall on the right leads into open area with no immediate cover, so attackers need to duck quickly to the right to get anything to hide behind. Secondary Objectives Ramp A ramp to the right of the EV's entry point after turning right under the bridge can be repaired by the attacking team to gain access to a mounted MG on a higher platform. If the EV gets around the corner, another mounted MG, this one up on a much higher platform, can be utilized. The EV now needs to turn left into a much wider area with a garage to the immediate left. Control of the garage is critical to a successful attack or defense, as it is an entry point to another mounted MG, this one overlooking both the defender's spawn point and the EV's final destination. Bridge Generator The hall on the left reveals a fork: going straight to a tunnel that exits at an ammo resupply, or going to the left, where a bridge generator can be repaired to lower said bridge. Going across it will allow attackers a clear line of sight at the delivery destination. Defenders have both a sniper's nest to the left of their spawn and a large rock in front of the delivery destination to provide cover for ammo and health. If the attackers can deliver both EMP charges before the time runs out, they win the match/round. If the defenders can prevent the attackers from completing either of the objectives, then the win goes to them. Tips & Tricks * You can practice Chapel in offline mode by loading it via the console with "switchlevel OBJ_Whitechapel". ** The console is opened by using the ~ (tilda) key. Trivia References More